


Hunt or be hunted

by Rubixfox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubixfox/pseuds/Rubixfox
Summary: **Contains spoilers from the game**An Final fantasy XV  fan-fiction. In an alternative ending of Final fantasy. This story plays after Noctis defeating Ardyn, but he didn't have to be sacrificed  to the gods.Prompto decided to tell his true identity, after his friends rescued him, he's an MT soldier, but little do they know that Ardyn is still alive and the connections between him and Prompto  are unknown. Even Prompto doesn't know what his exact kind of powers are and what Ardyn has in store for them, by using their best friend.





	Hunt or be hunted

_P-''Those Mt's... They've got those codeprints... Just like I do.''_

_N-''Do they? Never looked.''_

_P- ''Yeah.... So, as it turns out..I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. Still.... You guys are like...the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were.''_

_N-''Whatever.. Who cares where you were born.''_

_I-''I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever.''_

* * *

 

The long waited journey is over, Noctis lucis Caelum defeated Ardyn and since then he has an kingdom to rule. The sun raised from out the top of the hills after a long time. Iris found the three boys outside. Prompto Argentum, Gladiolius Amacitia and Ignis Scientia fought with the demons when Noctis decided to offer himself to the gods. They were all three knocked out, but still breathing. So she decided, with some help, to take them to the hospital, located in Lestallum.

"So... nobody heard of Noctis yet?" Prompto asked as he sat up in his bed after a few days of sleeping. The others were awake as well, Prompto was the last one to wake up. His arms were slightly bruised. It looks like that the Daemons didn't go easy on him.

"That's true. Cor went to look for him into the castle, but he didn't find any track of him still being alive." Ignis answered as he lifted his glasses more up his nose. Thanks to losing his sight due the fight with Ardyn, his ability of feeling and hearing strongly improved.

''Do you guys really think he offered himself to the gods? He's stronger then that. Why should he give up that easily? I just don't understand. I'm sure he's still alive out there.'' Gladiolus said. His voice sounded powerful and almost like he already knew that they would see Noctis after a long time.

''Hey brother..... How are you feeling today?'' Iris walked into the room where the three friends were, noticing that Prompto was finally awake. ''Prompto..... You're awake... Finally, we thought you wasn't able to make it with all those injuries you got from all the fighting you did... I mean, it wasn't a small wound and a normal person wouldn't survive that kind of poison. It's deadly and you can get infected by touching a certain demon. And when I checked you guys, you didn't brought anything like antidote with you.''

''Huh?'' Prompto said confused and suddenly felt a sting of pain going through his left side. ''Ouch.... What happend exactly to me?'' He lifted his shirt and noticed that most of his abdomen was covered with bondage. On the left side there was an red big spot shown, also a small piece of an black dot, something like the poison Iris just talked about. He Decided to ignore it and looked Iris straight into the eyes. "Did you catch anything suspicious in the castle of Lucis?"

"Except from it being heavily damaged and an empty throne, no. Sorry guys... I think he's gone." Iris looked down at the ground, like she brought the bad news. "The most important thing is that you guys are still alive and can take his words to the rest of people."

"Well.... we can live ten years without him..." Gladio and the others sighed. The news was hard but it couldn't be said otherwise. The room went silent and nobody said a thing.

Meanwhile, an bright light appeared from the thrown inside the thrown room. Noctis sat just on here before disappeared and sacrificed himself to the gods of Lucis. The light started to fade and suddenly the black haired man from around the thirties sat on the thrown, sleeping. A sudden sound made him jump and he woke up immediately.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself and started to look around as he recognized the place where he is. "I'm back at the throne room.. But how? Wasn't I with Luna?" The sun shines in his face and he squeezed his eyes shut as he sudden realize that she wasn't around anymore. "Lunafreya!"

"Fear not, Noctis. I'll always be here with you." Luna appeared next to him as an ghost, an spirit he only could see.

"Luna... what's happening? Why an I back here? And why do you look like you aren't here?" Noctis tried to reach out for her but his hand went right through her. "Why..... just a moment ago I could touch you, just a moment ago you were real.... Why am I back?!" Noctis seemed to be frustrated, a tear was streaming down.

"Calm down, Noctis lucis Caelum. The kings of Lucis decided to bring your back. You bring the peace back to the world, you don't deserve this faith...." Lunafreya started to cry as well as she grabbed the hand from Noctis and placed it on her face. "It's okay, I'll always waiting here for you. Now go... Your friends are waiting for you."

"They..... They are still alive? They are still okay? But as I go back.... What about you?" He said less frustrated and calmed down as he touched her soft warm face. That seemed to be impossible of course, cause she wasn't really here.

"Yes, they are still alive and waiting for you in the hospital. Umbra will guide you to them. Like I already said, don't worry about me. I'm with Pryna. If you find her, you'll find me as well. Now take care of the boys, Noctis. Take a good care of the kingdom and protect Lucis." Lunafreya slowly started to fade away and left Noctis alone in the room. Wiping his tear away, he stood up and frowned.

He knew his role of king just started and knew that all the types of dangers it brought with him, are far from over. Somehow, he got the feeling that the fight, between his kingdom and Tenebrae, wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips or anything you got for me? They are always welcome. I really enjoy writing this, I'm honest. I hope you like reading it as well, I would appreciate it :3


End file.
